


Hot: Like My Coffee

by Alexz6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: Kara has an unfortunate accident at L-Corp.  Drabble.  It's short.  I'm just paying around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a prompt. "Lena accidentally spills her scalding hot coffee on Kara's shirt & it doesn't burn Kara but Lena fusses anyway"
> 
> Didn't do it quite like that. And I wrote it at like three in the morning. So it's short and sucky. I'm just... meh right now and felt like writing.

Hot: Just Like My Coffee

Wrapping up lunch meetings with Kara was always the least favorite part of Lena’s day.  After spending the early hours of her days dealing with aggressive overseas investors, the blonde turning up with lunch for them both was like being bathed in the warm rays of the afternoon sun. After Lena admitted to always looking forward to these lunches, Kara begun turning up more often to grant the busy CEO a welcome respite on her more hectic days.

They had been chatting amicably about Kara’s frustrations with her editor, Snapper Carr, when Jess’ voice had come over her phone’s intercom reminding the brunette of her scheduled visit to the labs, prompting the two to clean up the remains of their lunch.

“Really, Kara, I can't thank you enough for these lunches,” Lena gushed.  “You're a lifesaver.  You have no idea what a breath of fresh air it is to see a friendly face after hours of entitled businessmen trying to bully their way to a better deal.”

Kara slid the lead-lined frames up the bridge of her nose and scoffed.  “Maybe not businessmen, but Snapper may start breathing actual fire soon if I don't figure out how to get on his good side soon.  If he even has one!”

Lena smiled winsomely, placing her hand on the small of Kara's back to escort her to the doors, “Now, Kara, weren't you just saying you were learning to keep digging even if all the evidence points one way, especially when it's hard to find?”

“Lena!” The blonde practically whines.  “That was about you!  I knew you were innocent!  I'm not sure Snapper even has a good side!”

Smile becoming softer in the face of Kara's unwavering faith in her, Lena continues, “Well, I'm sure if anyone can charm out the good side in even the fiercest of dragons, it's you, Kara Danvers.”

Kara ducks her head, blush creeping over a shy smile.  She reaches a reluctant hand towards the door, saying, “Thanks, Lena.  And thanks for having lunch with me again.  You know, I—”

Slam!

As Kara was reaching for the door, Jess was making to enter and deliver Ms Luthor’s pre-meeting coffee. Just something to keep her going through the second half of her day.  Lena watched, green eyes wide, as her scalding hot beverage went soaring directly at her one friend in National City.  Kara had removed her cardigan before arriving so as not to draw suspicion from the other citizens for not responding to the warming temperatures as she had before, and was thus a protective layer short.  Her pink button down became immediately soaked, and she froze.  Well, her and the two brunettes.  For a full second, all three women stared, gaping at Kara’s shirt.

Then Jess began, “I am SO sorry, Ms Danvers!  I had no idea you were there!”

“Jess, it's fine!” Kara soothed.  Having seen Cat Grant strike terror into the heart of many an intern, she knew better than most how awful Jess would be feeling without added reprimand.  “It was an accident.  It happens.”

While the two fluttered between apologies and platitudes, Lena had rushed to where the remaining napkins of their lunch still sat, grabbing as many as she could get her hands on.  “Oh my goodness, Kara!  You must be in so much pain right now!  Jess, please go get the first aid kit, the one in the labs that has the burn ointment and pads.”

“Burn ointment?”  Kara’s brows crinkled for a second before remembering: yes, coffee, hot, burn!  She widened her eyes and hissed exaggeratedly.  “Ah! Yes, hot!  But no, really, I, I’ll be fine!  There's no need—”

Lena, however, was not listening in her worry, and continued as she began patting down Kara’s shirt, under her sternum and over her belly, where the majority of the splash hit.  “And on your way back, please grab one of my shirts from the closet.  I think I still have some extras in there.  Kara, I'm just going to get this unbuttoned to get it away from your skin.  Hopefully it hasn't seeped through too much.”

Kara, flustered at all the fuss, became even more so when manicured nails began pulling her shirt out of her pants, and started undoing the buttons on the way up.  “I, I mean—Oh! No, wait—”

Her suit!  She couldn't remember if she had decided to forgo wearing that under her clothes as well when she decided to lessen her layers this morning.  But as the youngest Luthor’s hands steadily undid the blonde Super’s buttons, as well her composure, all that was revealed was smooth abdominals with a lightly defined six-pack.  No suit.  No burns.  Which drew confusion and interest as Lena wiped the coffee that had definitely soaked through with the available napkins.

The CEO’s eyebrows slowly rose as she realized the blonde wasn't in any actual pain, and her worry eased.  Raising her eyes to lock onto the blue hiding behind those ever-shifting glasses, Lena trapped her bottom lip between her teeth, relaxing one perfectly shaped brow while keeping the other aloft.

“Uh,” Kara stammered.  “I was Cat Grant’s assistant for several years, and had my fair share of coffee accidents?”

“Mhm,” Lena hummed.  The two stood, staring at one another in silence, Lena’s hands now just resting on Kara’s stomach, as they waited for Jess to return.

When Kara, senses rather heightened after all the adrenaline of almost being found out (another successful excuse! She doesn't know what Maggie’s talking about, she's GREAT at this!), picked up Jess’ heels nearing, she jumped back and began fussing with her own shirt.  Lena’s hands curling into themselves as her eyes drop to watch Kara’s hands fussing at her shirt, and to where her own hands had been resting moments before.

Jess walks in to the office, med kit in one hand, navy blue button down in the other. The same Lena had worn, collar popped, the day Kara had brought her donuts.  Lena snaps out of it, dropping the napkins in a bin, and taking the shirt from Jess as Kara began to remove her soiled shirt.

“Thanks, Jess. That’ll be all.  I had some burn lotion from the last time I was tinkering at my desk.”

Jess blinks, and turns to head back to her post, with a last mumbled, “Sorry, Kara,” slipping past, bringing another grin to the bubbly blonde for a second.

The same blonde who gapes as Lena takes her ruined shirt, and moves to help her slip on her own shirt, and starts doing up the buttons, eyes firmly on task.  And if it takes a little longer the lower she goes, well, who’s to say her fingers aren’t still slippery with coffee?

“I know it's not your usual pastel, but, I don't know, Kara,” Lena says, fiddling with the collar, popping it.  “Maybe going a little dark every once in a while actually suits you.”

Kara clears her throat a little and steps back.  “Ahem.  I don't know about all that.”

Lena let's her hands smooth down over Kara’s shoulders before dropping away to her own hips.  “Ah, well, I guess I'll make do with enjoying it this once.”

Kara beamed a little, then turned her head, listening.  “Listen, Lena, thanks for letting me borrow the shirt.  I'll get it back to you, dry-cleaned.  Promise.  I just remembered, I was going to try to get this quote for Snapper…”

“Careful, Kara, I might start to get a little jealous if you start getting your quotes elsewhere.”  Lena watches the blush rise on the blonde’s face for a second before deciding to cut her a break.  “Go.  Slay your dragon.  Or, well, charm is more in your repertoire, yes?”

Kara stumbles, knowing she has to hurry, the fire is still small right now, but they grow quick.  Distracted as she is, she hums, plants a distracted kiss on the brunette’s cheek, tossing a quick, “Bye” as she rushes out of the office.

Lena’s still standing there hand on her cheek, eyes on the door, when Jess comes in three minutes later.  “Ms Luthor, I'm really sorry about before, but they're expecting you at the lab.  I can have another coffee for you by the time you finish up there.”

The genius CEO blinks, a smirk blooming on her bright red lips.  “Don't worry about it, Jess.  I've had my jolt for the afternoon.”

End.


End file.
